Secrets, Shadows and Sacrifice
by DustLight126
Summary: Jadis is dead. Winter is defeated. Narnia is at peace. Or so they thought. Little is known about the elusive Telmarines and their king, but Narnian court is alight with whispers and rumours. To protect their kingdom and to save their family Peter and Anna embark on their most dangerous battle yet, risking everything to uncover the secrets of Telmarine court. But at what cost?


Hello, dear readers, and welcome back to my little corner of the Narnian universe. This story is set in the penultimate year of the Golden Age and within my series of stories around my OC, Anna. I am still working away at the next few chapters of that installment, but I've been drawn back to writing about Narnia for the last while and this story is the outcome of that calling. It's also going to be a more mature and darker story than anything I've written before and I'm excited to test out my characters in ways I haven't had the chance to do yet. Thank you all once again for your unfailing support and patience and please do let me know what you think!

* * *

I raced through the halls of Cair Paravel, my skirts bunched in my hands to hold them out of the way and prevent me from falling flat on my face. I heard Susan's voice in the back of my mind scolding me for running through the castle in such an unladylike fashion. But I was late enough that I didn't care.

Some of the staff sent amused smiles in my direction as I tore past them. Our head housekeeper shook her head when she saw me, partly in despair and partly for lack of surprise. Anyone who lived in the castle was now well used to the sight of the High Queen running through its halls in the least queenly manner imaginable. I would rather that than listen to one more of Susan or Peter's lectures about the importance of being punctual.

I stumbled rather than walked in to the small side room we usually gathered in before council meetings, and almost slammed in to Edmund's back in the process. He spun around and caught me by my elbows as I lost my balance, a smirk flashing across his face before Susan started berating me.

"There you are! We thought we were going to have to start without you," she scolded.

"Would that really have been such a bad thing?" I quipped lightly as I straightened my crown and ignored Susan's glare.

"What were you reading this time?" Lucy asked, her eyes lighting up with the giggle I knew she was holding back.

"I wasn't reading anything this time, I'll have you know," I replied with mock hurt.

"Then what were you doing?" Peter questioned.

I smiled sweetly. "Returning all the books I had been reading to the library."

I'm certain Susan would have started berating me then if Mr. Tumnus hadn't walked in to the room.

"We are ready to begin, your majesties," he said with his usual characteristic gentleness, gesturing for us to enter the throne room where the lords and council members would already be seated.

Susan sighed as we began to file out of the door, the rest of the room rising from their seats once they saw us enter. The five of us moved to stand in front of our thrones, and as one the assembled lords bowed before us. We then took our seats, the rest of the room following suit. As protocol called for, Peter was the one who welcomed the gathered lords and councilors and began proceedings.

"In the name of Aslan we welcome you, my lords, council members and distinguished guests to this council meeting. I call upon Master Tumnus to announce the agenda proposed for today."

I barely paid attention to Mr. Tumnus as he read out the agenda, the only announcement catching my interest coming from a proposal directly from the Telmarine King. We'd all been on edge since their marriage proposal for the twins had been rejected last year, and what little information we could gather after that told us the Telmarines had not been too pleased by our swift refusal.

I only half listened, bored, to the lords and councilmen drone on for almost two hours about proposals and debates on trade deals, restoration works to Cair Paravel and various territory reports from our neighbours. Lucy and I had always been vocal about the tediousness of these meetings. Oreius had called them a necessary evil. I only really started paying attention when it was finally Lord Hal's turn to speak.

"The Council recognizes Lord Hal of Telmar," Edmund declared from his throne. I saw Peter subtly shift in his seat from the corner of my eye.

Lord Hal rose from his seat that was flanked by Lord Calman and Lord Sabi on either side. He was at least twenty-five years younger than his countrymen, but had the same thick, dark curly hair, dark eyes and swarthy skin that characterized the Telmarines. Lord Hal had made quite an impact on several of the ladies at court, partly due to his youth in comparison to his fellow lords and partly because he was quite handsome. His advances towards Susan had been very firmly rebuffed with a good deal of stern looks from her brothers, although I had caught this particular lord staring at me on occasion with a look that I knew too well and that unsettled me more than I allowed Peter to know.

"Thank you, your majesty," Lord Hal began with a nod towards Edmund. "I would like to bring to the Council's attention an invitation by King Caspian to the Kings and Queens of Narnia for an official state visit to Telmar."

I had to restrain myself from turning to look at Peter next to me. Susan stilled completely at Lord Hal's words while Lucy sat up a little straighter on her throne. Our relationship with the Telmarines had been strained at best, and it was true that apart from the necessary official representation at both of our courts none of us had ever actually met the Telmarine King or set foot in his country. While this invitation wasn't exactly inevitable, what made it so unusual was that it was open to all five of us. With the exception of Archenland, normally when we were invited on official state visits specific kings or queens were requested in line with what was being sought. It was also an unspoken courtesy that all five of us were not invited for an official visit due to the amount of planning and preparation that went in to mobilizing us and ensuring Cair Paravel continued to run smoothly in our absence.

Edmund, however, didn't miss a beat and immediately began questioning Lord Hal. "What is the proposed agenda?"

"King Caspian wishes to formalize a silk trade deal and discuss the possibility of negotiating on some of the taxes imposed upon goods imported and exported from Telmarine docks. He also wishes to meet formally with the Narnian monarchy since he has not yet had the chance to do so and perhaps sign a declaration of good intent between our countries," Lord Hal answered calmly.

"This invitation is open to all of Narnia's monarchs, Lord Hal?" Edmund questioned further.

"Yes, my lord," he confirmed with a nod. "However, King Caspian understands that removing all five kings and queens from Cair Paravel would require a significant amount of co-ordination and planning that may significantly delay or postpone a visit from at least one of your majesties. My king extends his understanding that perhaps only one or two of your majesties may be able to undertake the journey."

"What time of year does King Caspian propose for travel?"

"His majesty recommends you travel within the next three months when our waters are calmest and climate most comfortable. He requires only two weeks notice of your arrival."

Edmund inclined his head slightly to indicate to Peter that he had no more questions for Lord Hal.

"The Council will now vote as to whether or not your proposal will be considered, Lord Hal," Peter said. "All those in favour?"

Nearly all of our council members raised their hands in agreement. Only those who I knew held a strong and open dislike for the Telmarines chose not to vote. I couldn't say that I entirely blamed them.

"All opposed?"

Our remaining councilors finally raised their hands, but they were in a significant minority.

"The proposal carries," Peter declared. "Our privy council will discuss this at our next meeting in a week's time, after which you will be notified of the final decision in writing within five days. You are dismissed, Lord Hal."

"Thank you, King Peter," he said with a bow of his head. Lord Hal's eyes briefly flickered towards me as he turned to walk back to his seat. I ignored the knot that formed in my stomach.

"Are there any other proposals the lords would like to bring to the attention of this council?" Peter asked as Lord Hal took his seat, his calm manner dousing some of the flames that licked along my skin at Lord Hal's look and the proposal he had presented us with.

Peter's question was met with silence, although some of the lords gave each other sideward glances as they all contemplated what the Telmarine proposal might mean.

"I now call an end to this council. Go forth in the name of Aslan," Peter declared.

The five of us rose from our seats as one, waiting for the lords and council members to bow, before filing back in to the side room we had emerged from.

"Well, that was _interesting_," Edmund said before the door had barely shut behind us.

"That's one way of looking at it," Peter said darkly, his jaw firmly set.

"I knew that marriage alliance wasn't going to be the last we'd heard from them," I added. I looked at Peter then, and our eyes briefly locked.

"Let's not be too quick to jump to conclusions," Susan said gently. "Perhaps King Caspian truly does only seek to formalize our relationship with him by meeting with us."

"And meeting with King Caspian might help us to work out what motives the Telmarines may have, if any. If they intend to make us their enemy then surely it is better for us to know them in any way we can," Lucy agreed, nodding at her sister.

"We'll talk about this later. I have another meeting to attend with Archenland's ambassador," Peter said, beginning to move towards the door.

Susan sighed as she linked arms with Lucy and guided her towards the door. "Come on, Lu. We don't want to keep Lady Frida waiting either."

Edmund and I followed the others out of the room and down the corridor before falling in to step next to each other. Edmund had remained uncharacteristically quiet. But I knew him well enough by now to know that the look on his face meant he was formulating a plan of action.

"You have a plan, don't you?" I said quietly.

"Not as such, but I'm working on it," Edmund confirmed with a nod. "I'll speak to you about it later."

I nodded my understanding. Even if that knot in my stomach from Lord Hal's earlier look still hadn't quite unraveled itself.

**xXx**

I stared at the stack of letters in front of me, tapping my pen in an incessant beat again the wood of my desk. I had been unable to concentrate on anything since the earlier council meeting and Edmund's promise of an explanation of his plan.

I almost sighed with relief when Edmund's distinct, sharp knock rattled the door to my study.

"Come in," I called, setting down my pen as Edmund opened the door.

"Hello, Ed," I greeted as he shut the door behind him.

Edmund gave me a weary smile. "Hello, Anna."

He sat in the chair on the opposite side of my desk, sinking back in to the comfortable cushions.

I didn't waste any time. "Is this about the Telmarines?"

Edmund gave me a true smile then. He always did appreciate that I never beat around the bush. "I do have a plan for dealing with the Telmarines and getting the information we need, but I didn't want to say too much in front of Peter."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Because I know he won't like it," he said simply. "But if I know that if you're willing to go along with it, then I might be able to convince him."

"Why do I get the feeling I might not like this plan?"

"You might not. But you and I both know that the Telmarines are up to something, especially after the marriage alliance they proposed last year. And I know you'll do what needs to be done to stop them and protect our family."

"What did you have in mind?"

"The easiest way to get the information we need is directly from the Telmarines themselves. Obviously they wouldn't give away what we really want to know if we started asking questions, and it would be a diplomatic disaster if we formally questioned any of them. That's why I think you and Peter should accept King Caspian's invitation and find out what's going on at Telmarine Court."

I paused. "That makes sense, but what's the catch?"

"Lord Hal desires you. It's one of the worst kept secrets at Court," Edmund stated bluntly.

I sat back in the chair, holding Edmund's stare. It was true that even I was well aware of Lord Hal's feelings towards me. He had never acted on them save for those long looks and sideward glances he sent in my direction during court or a ball, and I had always stayed as far away as possible from him to discourage any ideas he might have about fulfilling his desires.

"You think that I could seduce him in to revealing information." It wasn't a question.

He nodded in confirmation. "I know that you could. And better to do it at his own court; he'll likely be more loose lipped in familiar surroundings than if he knew most of Cair Paravel was watching his every move."

I exhaled heavily through my nose, slumping in my chair a little. "Peter really isn't going to like this."

"That's only going to be half the fun."

**xXx**

"_Are you out of your_ _mind_?"

_Here we go._

"It does make sense, Peter. Even you have to admit that," I said evenly.

"But for the High Queen of Narnia to go around flirting with Telmarine Lords for information sets a dangerous precedent," Peter argued heatedly, anger sparking in his eyes. "Especially when it's well known that this particular Telmarine Lord would happily bring you to his bed if given even half a chance!" he added, his voice rising along with his temper.

"Peter we've known for months that the Telmarines are up to something. This could be our chance to find out what it is, and if I have to bat my eyes at a few obnoxious lords to protect Narnia and our family, then so be it," I shot back with enough bite that made Peter stop and stare at me.

Edmund silently looked between the two of us, his expression intense. If Peter couldn't be convinced then this plan would not go ahead, and Edmund knew that I would be the only one with a chance of convincing him to agree.

"You are Narnia's High Queen, not one of her spies," he said in a low voice.

"I'm as thrilled as you are about this plan, but my duty is to my crown and I know you understand that we sometimes have to do things we don't like to protect it. That's what this is; serving our crown and country," I said with enough steel in my voice to make Peter think twice about arguing with me again.

Peter turned to Edmund then. "This is really the best plan that you could come up with?" he asked in a sharper tone than he had probably intended.

"Do not forget, dear brother, that you are not the only one who is concerned with Anna's safety," Edmund replied evenly, and Peter's jaw tightened at his brother's words. But Edmund was unperturbed. "And I think even you know that there is no better way. Our spies haven't been able to infiltrate the Telmarine Court or get any new information from watching the lords in the last six months. It's time to try something new, even if it is a little drastic," he continued calmly, each word carefully measured against the fire of his brother's temper.

They stared at each other for a moment. Edmund's expression remained intense, but there was no hint of pleading or desperation in his eyes. Peter was fully aware that whatever decision he made would be supported, even if it was the one that would send us back to the drawing board. But this wasn't a question of whether or not Peter trusted Edmund's judgment, or mine for that matter. It was about whether or not he could bring himself to agree.

Peter turned back to me. I was surprised to see a hint of fear reflected in his eyes. "Are you truly willing to do this?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "For Narnia, and for our family, I am."

Peter exhaled through his nose, seeming to admit defeat. There would be no doubt in his mind that if he asked me not to go through with this then I wouldn't. But there would also be no doubt in his mind that we didn't have that luxury right now.

"Alright," Peter conceded. "But the moment it starts to go too far you're being pulled out, no matter how close you are to getting information," he warned.

I believed him.

**xXx**

I returned to our bedroom that night to find Peter sitting in one of the armchairs by the fire. He was already in his nightclothes and his hand darted across the page as he made a sweeping stroke with his charcoal pencil. Peter glanced up at me as I entered the room, and I almost stopped in surprise as something akin to fear briefly flickered in his eyes. Peter then looked back down at his sketchbook and continued with his drawing as I readied for bed.

I emerged from the bathroom to find Peter still drawing by the fire, tying my silk robe tightly at my waist as I slowly walked to the armchair opposite him. Peter didn't look up as I sat down, his charcoal pencil now making smaller strokes across the page as I watched him for a few moments. The room was silent save for the occasional pop from the fireplace or scratch of Peter's pencil against the paper.

"You're still not convinced about Ed's plan, are you?" I asked quietly.

Peter looked up at me then, regarding me for a moment before setting his sketchbook to one side. "I really would prefer any other method of gaining information than my wife having to put herself in danger."

"You think I can't handle a few obnoxious Telmarine Lords?" I asked teasingly.

Peter shook his head. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" I asked softly, any hint of playfulness in my voice now gone.

Peter sighed. "I know that you don't see the way Lord Hal watches you sometimes. There are some nights Edmund has to restrain me from running him through with my sword on the spot." He was completely calm as he said this, but his voice was like the sharp bite of Rhindon as steel met steel.

"But I have absolutely no interest in Lord Hal. Quite honestly, he makes my skin crawl."

"Anna, my problem isn't what you'll do. I'm not worried about that at all. I'm more concerned about what Lord Hal and his ilk will think to try if they believe they have any chance of getting away with it."

"They may be Telmarines, but I highly doubt the lords would ever go so far as to risk our tenuous peace by openly disrespecting you and I in such a manner," I pointed out. Peter still didn't look convinced.

"If you're really not comfortable with this, then I won't do it," I said firmly.

Peter's eyes locked with mine, searching for any hint that I was bluffing. But he knew that I wasn't. If Peter didn't want to commit to this plan, then it wouldn't happen. This wasn't because only he had the final say as High King or that Edmund trusted his judgment more than mine. This was because we were a team and we made these decisions together, and if one of us wasn't willing to fully commit to a plan then neither of us did. Oreius drilling in to us the advantages of fighting side-to-side and back-to-back didn't just apply to the battlefield.

"I know Ed's right. The Telmarines have been difficult to track since their marriage alliance was rejected last year. This is the best way to get any new information," Peter admitted reluctantly.

"Then are you with me?"

"I am."


End file.
